degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3284502-20160627190052
GAME OF THRONES - MASSIVE FUCKING SPOILERS - First of all, shoutout to this finale for doing what no other episode, not even the Red Wedding, managed to do - shock me silent. All of last night, I was shocked. I could not even BEGIN to articulate all my thoughts on this episode. It was BRILLIANT. And I do believe I have found not only my new favourite episode (this one), but my new favourite season as well (sorry season 2, you have been replaced). This season was fucking OUTSTANDING and I am not at all disappointed for watching. <3 - I'm going to get my two complaints out of the way first: One is a minor quibble, the other is not. Minor one first: I'm disappointed Sansa didn't get to be Queen in the North - SHE saved everyone's ass! Jon relinquished claim to Winterfell! It should be HER getting all that. I didn't really expect them to, but dammit, I wanted it all the same. :P - Okay, other quibble - Game of Thrones joins the list of shows killing their gay characters with bad deaths. Unlike Renly, who died to advance the plot, due to his own freely chosen actions, and in a well written way, Loras....well, it was well written, but he was a victim of someone else's machinations and it had nothing to do with him, his personality and the way his arc was going. He didn't have the chance to be the character we knew in it - hell, even with Margy, it was a logical endpoint of her conflict with Cersei. And after seasons of him being victimized for being gay, it felt even more obnoxious and sourly 'afterthought'-y. My son deserved a better death. Or at least for us to see his character come to this point. And it's even worse because GOT no longer has any major gay men in this show. Thanks GOT. And now.....on to the good stuff. I'm gonna do this in the order on the wiki, because if I try to remember all the scenes in order, i'll forget one: - Bronn is killing me by making me laugh! Yeah, I bet it was SO ROUGH having a three way with two of the prettier Frey girls. Poor baby. XD Jaime is best wingman. And omg, THANK YOU for tearing into Walder Frey. FUCK. HIM. - OMG THEY DID THE PIE THING! THEY DID THE PIE THING! YAAAAS. And holy FUCK. Aryaaaaa <3 I'm not surprised that she was in Westeros - she hired a ship a few episodes ago, why couldn't she have caught it before they left? I think it's fair to say that this episode takes place over the course of WEEKS or even months, considering how much happens that couldn't reasonably happen over a few days, so again, this really doesn't bother me. Especially since episodes are weeks apart too. - How much do I love that both the Boltons and Walder Frey were killed by a Stark girl? Robb, Talisa, Catelyn? Eat your hearts out. The Red Wedding has been THOROUGHLY avenged and I love it. - Oh god, oh god, King's Landing, I'm not ready, MAKE IT STOP - Honestly, I knew Loras was going to die. The Sparrows are simply too smug for me to believe they'd just let him leave just like that. And I knew SOMETHING was wrong the whole time. It was too easy. My poor, sweet baby